Matrices, filters, channels, tubes, and other devices for medical and healthcare use used in medical, healthcare and other fields have a drawback in that since they come into contact with blood inside or outside the body during their use, proteins and blood cells such as platelets adhere or adsorb to the surface of the devices and thereby impair the original function of the devices.
Although Patent Literatures 1 and 2 propose to coat the surface of matrices, filters, channels, or tubes for medical and healthcare use with a polymer produced by polymerization of a hydrophilic monomer, it is also desirable to provide other techniques.